shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Filthy Rich disbands PHOENIX/the Cybertronians are revealed/The Fallen's message
This is how Human Filthy Rich disbands PHOENIX, The Decepticons reveal themselves, and the Fallen's message goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see Malfunction and Sunset lead Bumblebee, Rarity, Mudflap, Skids, Optimus, and Twilight to an abandoned building cut to Starscream and Megatron flying to a helipad with the Decepticon, Omegabot, waiting for them Omegabot: I have been waiting for you, my lord. before his master The spies report negative. We have all but one option left. Megatron: I will hear your idea later, old friend. Starscream: We lost the pony and Prime, my lord. his arm back on Megatron: We can't even rely on you. grabs Starscream from behind and slams him to the ground while Megatron puts his foot on him Starscream: No! uses the treads on his foot to hurt Starscream Megatron: That is the last time you fail me. turns to Omegabot Megatron: What was your idea, Admiral? Omegabot: I say we use Celestia's weakness to our advantage. Megatron: him a confused look The Pony Ruler has a weakness? Omegabot: Everyone does. out into the horizon For her, it's being incapable of getting into conflict just to keep the peace. She is weak and easily manipulated. I've heard stories of there being a civil war involving an unfair law and she was not afraid to outlaw her student and a few of her friends. She'll do it again if she has to. Megatron: Not bad. Very well then. It is time for this world to know of our presence. No disguises, no mercy. Megatron and Omegabot: The time has come for our master's arrival. see Soundwave Soundwave: Decepticons, mobilize. It is time. head towards Equestria as Soundwave hacks into Starlight's phone Starlight Glimmer: (answers her phone) Hello? hangs up, finding where Starlight and Trixie are see Mixmaster transform and knock an Equestrian flag off a bridge see Starscream hanging on a building while Omegabot destroys one see the comets land and hit buildings, ships, and roads see one ship sinking has the Fallen on it The Fallen: Revenge is mine. see Megatron flying up to a TV station grabs two antennae and shoots a broadcast signal into the sky suddenly, The Fallen's face appears on every screen The Fallen: Citizens of the Equestrian hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived upon you, hidden, but no more. shows them various cities The Fallen: As you have seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this alicorn. shows them a picture of Twilight The Fallen: If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it. see Celestia giving a speech to the public Princess Celestia: The threat displayed will not go unanswered. Until we find Twilight Sparkle and her allies, Equestria remains threatened. see Sunset checking on a device for any reports about them she sees something see she has just discovered that they are fugitives now Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, we better keep our heads down! FBI! CIA! We are wanted fugitives now! goes up to Twilight explaining the details Sunset Shimmer: They got me on camera. There's a good chance they got Rarity on camera as well. Twilight, we can't stay in this place forever, they'll find us here eventually. We gotta convince Rarity lose all devices she has. Twilight Sparkle: I know. Sunset Shimmer: For all we know, there could've been locals who saw the Bots coming in here. Twilight Sparkle: I know. the device Sunset had I'll be the first. it We'll leave in the morning. through the gate Sunset Shimmer: We'll have to be up at 4:00 am, and leave at 6:000 am. Mudflap: Yo, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: annoyed Come on. Skids: Hey, Mudflap, what do you think we should do with her? Mudflap: We could send her to paranoia class. Sunset Shimmer: I can hear you! I'm right here, and I can hear you! Mudflap: her Skids: We could drive into the desert. Mudflap: We'll put her in a trunk. Skids: Not in my trunk. back to Sunset urging Twilight to take precautionary steps Twilight Sparkle: I know you're worried, Sunset. But I've been a fugitive longer than you have. You wanted to see what me and the other Equestrian Avengers went through when the world was against us, well, wake up, cause you're right in the middle of it! So, stop worrying alright? looks a little hurt helicopters bring Indominus' corpse to an airbase Thunderbolt and his team walk up as the Mane 6 and Autobots come up as well more soldiers in armored vehicles drive up pointing guns at the Autobots and Mane 6 activate their weapons, Jolt's hands crackling with electricity Ironhide: What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me?! Rainbow Dash: You want a piece of us?! We will tear you apart! Ratchet: Stand down. Fluttershy: We don't wanna hurt you. Sideswipe: But we will... Applejack: If we must... Jazz: You want a piece of us?! You wanna piece of us?! Pinkie Pie: Bring it on! Scarlet Witch: ignite with her powers Nick Fury: his gun at the soldiers Stand down, now! Captain Thunderbolt: Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons! Filthy Rich walks up Nick Fury: Filthy Rich. Should've known you were behind this. Human Filthy Rich: You are to cease operations, here. Captain Thunderbolt: Tell them to drop their weapons! Scarlet Witch: We don't take orders from you, Filthy Rich, only the Octagon or Optimus or Twilight Sparkle, no one else. soldiers drop their weapons Human Filthy Rich: I have orders form the princess. This organization is disbanded. Moon Dancer: We don't take orders from you! Human Filthy Rich: The world knows about you now! This is now our war, and we will win it as we always have! Nick Fury: That's dangerously arrogant. Ratchet: Director Fury is correct, this human appears to be misinformed. Fluttershy: Your arrogance will be your downfall. Captain Thunderbolt: What, are you just gonna turn over the boy? Human Filthy Rich: All options are being considered. K-2SO: Unbelievable. You're actually believing what they say. Do you even know the chance of the Decepticons upholding ''their ''end of the bargain. It's low. Very low. Rich ignores him and points to Indominus Human Filthy Rich: Get that piece of hybrid trash back to Diego Garcia! has had enough of this and uses her fire whips to pull him towards her, with tears of sadness and anger in her eyes Firestar: You take that back, you maniac! Witch is able to calm her down as her friend cries over the death of her best friend Moon Assault: I know a lot of jerks, but that guy is a real Squidward. Mirage the Illusionist: Technically he's not a Squidward without the nose. laughs at this